Savior
by XsakurahimeX
Summary: SakuraxSubaru. This story doesn't follow either of the original story lines. Subaru worked at Butterfly, a house of prostitution, and the walls he put up to protect himself had been shattered by someone unexpected. Read and see what happen next. *V*
1. Chapter 1

Subaru stands stiff outside the door. He needed time to compose himself before entering. He was tired but this would be his last job for the night. One more deep breathe and Subaru knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Again, no answer but this time, his knock was hard enough to push the door. It creaked open. Subaru peaked his head in and no one seems to be in. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

A movement to the side made Subaru jumped. There was someone laying on the long chair. Subaru walked closer, he didn't know why he was trying to be so quiet. It was a girl and she was sleeping. 'This is the client? How unexpected... but I should know better than to judge a book by its cover.' Subaru walked closer to her.

He kneed down next to her. She looks rather peaceful, he didn't want to wake her up but more than that, he didn't want to do his job. 'She will just turn out like the others.' He hoped she would at least be kinder but he highly doubt his body would be able to take much more tonight. She stirred and it made him jumped again. 'I suppose there's no point in forestalling the inevitable.' Subaru leaned in and kiss the girl.

Sakura felt something soft and heavy on her lip. Opening her eyes, Sakura finds another face close to her and his lips was on hers. "Ahhhhhh." Her scream made the boy jumped back in surprised. Sakura jumped back as well to get away from him but unfortunately, the chair she was on had no back and it wasn't that wide. "Whoaaaa." Sakura fell backward off her chair. "Owww." Sakura rubbed her head.

Subaru quickly ran around the chair to where the girl had fell. "I m sorry. Are you alright?" He held out a hand to her.

Sakura heard his voice and it made her jumped up again. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She shrink away from him.

"Did you not like that?" Subaru asked with innocent in his eyes and a little fear in his voice.

"Huh?" Sakura wasn't sure what he was talking about.

He inched closer to her. She moved back. "I'm sorry. Should I do something different then?" He was on his hands and knees. "What would you like me to do?"

He continued to inched closer. Sakura was back against the wall, she can't move back anymore. She was trapped. Sakura covered her face with both her hands. "Nooo. Get away." The last thing Sakura saw was his hands still reaching for her.

"Is my look not to your satisfaction?" Subaru stopped moving and sat a few inches away from her. At his question, she peaked through her fingers. "Would you like to send me back and get another person?"

"Who...who are you?" Sakura asked as she put her hands down. He didn't seems dangerous.

"Subaru."

"Mine's Sakura. What are you doing here in my room?" She had a firm face that Subaru finds cute.

"I m from Butterfly. I'm your escort for the night."

"Butterfly? My escort to where? I'm not going anywhere tonight." She was really confused.

At her answer, Subaru started to wonder if he got the wrong room. No, he was certain this was the right room. He stood outside of it for 10 minutes.

"SAKURA!" The door slammed open and Hokuto came in carried by a man. The older woman jumped down from the man's arm and walk over to the two youngsters. "Oh? I see your escort has arrived. Are you two having fun?"

"Why is he here Hokuto?" Sakura asked.

"He's here to be of service to you of course. He'll do anything you want. He'll act out any fantasy you want. I was calling for Seishiro and I figures I would call you one too. Just so you could try it out. "

"What do you mean service?" She was the only one in the room that doesn't get what is going on.

Hokuto laughed. "You're so innocent, my dear." Hokuto waved Sakura to her. Then she whispered in her ear and Sakura's cheeks was getting redder with each words.

"HOKUTO! What on earth make you think I would want that!" Sakura was screaming now.

"Hehehehe. You're so up tide. Loosen up a little." Hokuto returned to the man with glasses and the two walked out the door. "Have fun now you two. Sakura. I'm not letting you out 'til morning. Bye."

"What?" Sakura rushed toward the door as it close. When she reached the door, she could hear it being lock from the outside. "Hokuto!" She banged on the door for a while. After realizing that it was pointless, Sakura finally gave up. She turned her back to the door and slid down to the floor.

Subaru got up from the floor and walk to the where Sakura is, but he was beware to not get too close. He didn't want to scare her again. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what. The atmosphere was uncomfortable.

"We're locked in." Sakura said without looking at him. He made a muffled sound. "And I don't want what you're here for." She blurted out. She was looking at him with a protective arm over her body.

"I'm sorry about this." He sounded genuine.

"Its not your fault. Its Hokuto's."

"I promised I won't do anything you don't want me to." Just then, Subaru collapsed on his knees.

Sakura rushed to him. "Hey, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little dizzy." Subaru shakily stood up with a little help from Sakura. But his legs weakened and he fell forward.

"Whooooa." This time, he fell with Sakura beneath him. "Subaru? Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry." Subaru's voice was very weak and almost inaudible. His head was on her shoulder and most of his weight was on her. Subaru could feel the warmth of Sakura's skin and a sweet smell ticked his nose. Her scent. Like cherry blossom. Somehow Subaru thinks of the words innocent and pure. She wasn't like the others.

With a lot of efforts, Sakura managed to get Subaru to the bed. Subaru seems about her age but he was really thin. Too thin for his age. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"I m sorry. Don't worry yourself with me. I'm ok " It was obvious he was trying to avoid the question.

Sakura stood from the bed and lean forward, her face right in front of Subaru's. "Answer the question." Her voice bossy. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Subaru fears the consequences of lying so he shock his head.

"Ok. That's all I need to know. I'll be back in a bit." She walked to the one of the other two doors connected to the room other than the main door. Being entering it and closing the door, she turned back to Subaru and says, "Since you're stuck here for the night. You can make yourself comfortable."

Subaru did as Sakura said. He took off his long coat and loosen his dress shirt. Subaru was tired, he laid down on the bed against his better judgment. It was warm and cozy and smell of Sakura's scent. He relaxed and before he knew it, sleep overtook him.

A while later, Sakura walked back through the door and into the bedroom with a tray in her hands. The room had a private kitchen attached to it so she went through to make Subaru some food. Sakura saw that Subaru had curled up on the bed and fallen asleep. She walked to the bed and lay the tray on the table. She really didn't want to wake him up but she doesn't want him to sleep on an empty stomach either.

"Subaru. Subaru. Wake up." Sakura lay a gentle hand on Subaru's arm and nudge him. "Subaru."

"No. Five more minutes." Subaru grabbed Sakura's hand and snuggle it between his two hands.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. He was like a child. "Subaruuu." Sakura lay her head down on the bed. "Subaruu. Wake up. Eat and you can go back to sleep."

Subaru opened his eyes and saw Sakura's face only inches away from his. He sat up and rub his eyes. "Sorry."

"Its ok. Hurry and eat before your food get cold." Sakura turned to the tray and take off the covers. "I'm not sure what you wanted to eat so I made a few different .."

Sakura's voice faded into the background. Subaru was looking at his hand. The one where Sakura's own hand had laid. A warmth lingered. He turned her attention back to her when a plate was shoved in his direction. "You didn't have to do this. I m sorry for being so troublesome."

"You don't have to say sorry for everything. I made you food because I wanted to. You're not troublesome." The last sentence brought s smile to Subaru's face.

"Thank you." Subaru started eating and Sakura prepared for bed. He wanted to stop less than half way through the food but Sakura wouldn't let him and made him finished everything. After putting the tray and dishes away, Sakura returned to the room.

Subaru was standing up, looking for a place to sleep. "You don't have to sleep on the floor or the chair. You can sleep on the bed. Is that ok with you?" Subaru was surprised that it was Sakura that asked if it was ok with him. It was odd for her to ask since it was her bed. He nodded.

The two went to sleep on the bed, each on their own side. Sakura was asleep pretty soon but Subaru stayed awake. He didn't want the night to be over. He didn't want to leave this bed. He didn't want to go back to Butterfly. He didn't want to leave her. After tonight he probably won't see her again. Hesitantly, he reached for her hand and squeeze it. The last thing Subaru remembers before falling asleep was the feeling of her hand and a pain his frozen heart.

~N~N~

"MORNING!" A voice sang as the door slam opened. The sudden noise made both Subaru and Sakura jolt from the bed. "Ooooo. Naughty. Must have been a busy night last night if you're still sleeping. Hurry and come to breakfast." With that, she exited the room.

On the bed, Sakura and Subaru sat on the bed with a dazed look in their eyes. "We should get up or else she'll come back." Sakura said dully, then she turn to get out of the bed but as we get out, something seems to be pulling her hand back. Sakura looked down at the direction of her arm and there was another hand on top of her. Following the other hand on top, her eyes travel up the arm to meet Subaru's eyes. " .." hang on the air.

"Sorry." Subaru apologized as the two quickly retracted their hands.

"Its ok. I'm gonna go get ready." Sakura ran to the restroom.

~ 20 minutes later ~

"Sorry I took so long. You can use the shower if you want." Sakura said as she walk into the room but there was no one here. She dressed and went down to the food hall. Hokuto was sitting at the table by the window.

"Morning." Hokuto greeted.

Sakura took the sit across from her cousin. "Do you know where Subaru is?"

"He went back to Butterfly with Sei-chan."

"Oh."

"Did he leave an impression after last night? Was it good?" Hokuto had a grin on her face that gave hints to what she meant.

"We didn't do anything last night."

"You slept on the same bed."

"Because you locked us inside."

"He could have slept on the floor or the couch."

"Yeah but I felt bad."

"What is it?" Hokuto could see there was something bothering Sakura.

"I don't know." Sakura stirred her hot chocolate absentmindedly. "Something about him felt different."

"How?"

"When I was around him , I heard a voice. A small voice. I couldn't hear what the voice was saying but it sounded sad and painful."

"A cry for help maybe."

"a cry for help ." The conversation faded afterward but Sakura continued to think about the voice as she stare at the rain outside.

~N~N~

Subaru's eyes snapped open. Staring at the white ceiling, it took a while for him to remember where he was. The hospital. He sat up on the white bed and winced in pain since he accidentally lean on his injured arm. He brought his legs closer to his body and he hugs his body with his arms.

His whole body ached. Subaru curled up and hugs his body even tighter. He seems to be shivering. "Sakura." He whispered. For some reason, he wanted to see her now. It has been over two months since that night but he still thinks about her everyday. What was it about her that made him unable to forget her?

"You called?" A voice drew Subaru's attention to the window. Was it open before? The curtains flapped in the air; they were obstructing a figure. There was someone on the window still.

"Who's there?" Subaru quickly asked as he take a defensive position.

"Have you forgotten me already?" That voice. The night was lite up as a cloud finished passing across the moon.

"Sakura." Subaru was surprised as to why she would be here and how she got up 10 stories. "What are you doing here?"

"Hokuto told me to come to this room at this hospital when I was free. She said there was someone waiting for me. She was really vague so I wasn't sure. Were you waiting for me?" Sakura pointed to herself in a question manner.

"In a way." Subaru wasn't sure what else to say.

"Sorry. Is it too late? Should I come back another time?"

"No. Its not too late. Please stay for a while." A calm relaxing smile appeared on his face.

Sakura jumped off the window still and took a sit on the high chair next to the bed. To Subaru, it seems like Sakura is floating, during her walk and while she is sitting. Her clothes and hair seems to float in midair. There was something magical about her.

"Subaru. Are your injuries ok? Do they hurt much?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Don't worry me. I'm fine. Most of my injuries are nothing serious. See I m almost back to normal." Subaru waved his arms around to show that he was fine. But it totally failed when he struck his arm on the wall and winched in pain.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Subauru's failed attempt. "Sorry." Subaru pouted. He was embarrassed to have been so lame. "Let me see your arm." Sakura reached out her hands.

Subaru did as he was told was surprised to find that at Sakura's touch, the pain lessened. There was a warmth flowing through his body. It made him sleepy. Unintentionally, he leaned forward and lay his head on Sakura's lap. It was close enough to the bed so he didn't fall.

"Su...Subaru?" Sakura became flustered. She wasn't sure of what to do. His hair was tickling her legs but she didn't want to wake him up. 'He's my age but why do I get the feeling that he's much younger? Weird. He look so young when he's sleeping.' Sakura figures it couldn't hurt to stay like this for a while.

Sakura continued to look at Subaru but her face turned solemn. 'Whose voice do I keep hearing? The voice that keeps calling for help? Is it yours Subaru? And the sound of shattered glass...'

~N~N~

Next Morning

The sound of birds and the bright sunlight shinning through his window woke Subaru up. He rubbed his eyes and felt the rough bandages around his skin. Then he remembered last night. Sakura, here in this room. He feel asleep on her lap. Was that a dream? 'No. She was here. I m sure of it.'

Later that night, Subaru was discharged from the hospital. The doctor said that his wounds were not fully heal and he shouldn't do any more 'activities' for a while. He returned to the Butterfly building. The Madame said he could take a few days off of work until he fully recovers.

Subaru was exhausted when he arrived at his room. As he walks into his room, a voice surprised Subaru. "Welcome home."

"What are you doing here. This is my room and customers are not allow in this part of the building." Subaru did not have a good feeling about this.

"But I missed you. You've been away at the hospital." The voice sounded sadistic. The person was sitting in an arm chair and was covered by the darkness of the room.

"And who put me there in the first place?" The voice laughed and Subaru became unnerved. He turned to leave the room but he found the door was locked from the outside. He pulled on the nobs and banged on the door but no one answered.

"Now. Now. That's not very nice. I came all this way to see you." Subaru felt his presence behind him. Two hands reached for his neck. The voice made him feel cold.

"Leave or let me leave." Subaru tried to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"I can hear the fear in your voice." He said and Subaru felt himself pull backward and push onto the bed. His hands pinned to the side of his head.

"Stop. I don't want this." Subaru struggled but he was too weak for it to have much effect.

"This is different. You've become emotional. For as long I've known you, you've been distance and unemotional. The only reason you were able to endure this life was because you trained yourself to be unable to feel so it wouldn't hurt as much when your body is used." His words cut into Subaru. He didn't want to listen anymore. He was afraid of what was coming. "You had walls and shields. What happened to them? Who shattered them Subaru? You've become vulnerable."

With the last word, Subaru knew what he was afraid of the most had come true: he was vulnerable. The man pressed his lips onto Subaru's and Subaru began to struggle. Both his hand was moved to above his head and was pinned by one of the man's hand. The other free hand roamed Subaru's body.

"Stop. Please stop. I don't want this." Subaru cried as he struggle. "Stop!"

"This will be much more interesting than our other times before. Now I can actually make you cry. I will show you true pain." From the man's body, a dark aura emitted and it expanded until it became a shield around the room.

"No. Stop it. Someone help!"

~N~N~

"Someone Help!" Sakura inhaled sharply. A chill ran down her spin as she heard the scream. The same voice but this time so clear. Sakura took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. She focused on the voice and more calls for help came. She needs to concentrate, it was hard, she was shaking but she needs to pinpoint the voice. "Help me. Please. Sakura!" This times, an image came into her mind. It was Subaru. He's crying. Someone is hurting him. "Subaru." Sakura took off immediately.

She went to the hospital but he wasn't there. Sakura tries to think. Subaru's still injured. He couldn't have gone far. What was the place Subaru said he worked at? Butterfly. No. Something's not right. When she saw Subaru, something felt weird. The place he was in a black shield a different territory. Sakura knows she won't be able to get there by foot.

She went to the roof of the hospital and stood in the center of a large empty area. Sakura closed her eyes and focus on Subaru's voice. "Subaru." A lighted circle appeared beneath her feet. Her body began to fade and the circle along with her.

Opening her eyes, Sakura see Subaru tied hanging from the wall with his hands tied above his head. He was covered in wounds and blood flow down his body. He was barely conscious. There was another man, he held a whip in his hand. With a smile on his face, his whip slash at Subaru. "Ahhhh." He cried in pain.

"Subaru!" Sakura made her presence known. As soon as she completely materialize into the room, she rushed toward Subaru.

His name. He heard his name being called out. Subaru opened his eyes and Sakura slowly materialize before his eyes. He wondered if it was an illusion, a mirage. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He begins to feel his consciousness slipping away. The last thing he see is Sakura rushing toward him and then darkness.

"Subaru." Sakura rushed toward him. "Subaru." She reached him just moment before the next whip lash came. This one, she was able to shield him with her body. "Ahhh."

"Huh? Who are you? How did you get in here?" The man stopped his attack.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura cut the rope and Subaru's limped body fell on her.

"Because I wanted to. That's all. He was so cute. His screamed. The way he moved. How he felt. It was all so cute." The man let out a sadistic chuckle.

Sakura looked around. "Where is this?"

"Inside my barrier. A time barrier. My specialty."

"Time barrier?" Sakura was afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Yes. A few minutes outside this barrier equal a few hours inside. If I had to guess, it would have been about a day since I've trapped him inside."

Sakura held onto Subaru tighter but she didn't say anything.

"It had been a wonderful day. I played with him nonstop. Who would have thought he could last so long. He's an amusing toy. But now that he has fainted, I'll just play with you until he's awake." With a swift movement, he whipped at Sakura and Subaru again.

Sakura tried to dodge but Subaru's limped body obstructed her movement. She wasn't able to get far and with the contact of the whip, its force threw the two of them against the wall. Sakura move Subaru so it would be her body that slammed against the wall. "He's not "

The man's ear peaked up. Sakura said something but he didn't quite catch it. "What?"

"He's not Subaru's not a toy." Sakura looked up at him with determined eyes. She lay Subaru down on the ground and took off her coat to wrap it around him. She stood up and walk toward the man. "Subaru's not a toy. How dare you treat him like one. What has he ever done to you?" Sakura's eyes burned with fire of anger.

"I couldn't help myself. He was simply too cute. Did you come to save him?" He attacked Sakura.

This time, Sakura was able to dodge by a hand flip to the side. She needs to draw the attack away from where Subaru lay. Sakura continued to move around as he continued to attack. None of them made direct damage but they made lots of tiny cuts. Then at the first chance she sees, Sakura reached out and grab the whip. She pull on it and surprised the man enough that he lost his grip on it. She threw it onto the ground as soon as it left his hand. Then, Sakura ran toward him and did an upper kick that threw him against the wall. She flipped backward and landed on her feet.

"Damn you. You little brat." He wiped blood from his chin. "Hehhee. Do you like him? You're just like me. You want him. You want to possess him. To do whatever it takes to possess him." As he speak, the man undergo a transformation. He revealed his true form. A monster broke out of the human skin. "You're just like me. You want to possess something you like. Make it yours only."

"I m not like you! I don't want to possess Subaru! Subaru is his own person! So don't talk like that anymore!" Sakura's own power exploded. "Firery! Released!" Sakura took a card from her clothes and it disperse into red wind. The red wind turned to flame. The fire spin began to settle down and revealed Sakura in a new outfit. It was a white dress with red underclothing. The dress cut off above her knees. In a kimono style, there Is a huge red ribbon around her waist that tie into a huge bow behind her back. There was twisting red ribbons in Sakura's hair. She floated gently to the ground.

From where he 's laying, Subaru opened his eyes. His vision is blurry and he can't focus. He saw a girl in a white kimono with a red ribbon. 'Sakura? Is that Sakura? A monster.'

The monster thrust one of its arms at Sakura and broke the floor tiles. Dust from the broken tiles covered the area. But when the dust cleared, Sakura was not there. She appeared in front of the monster and kick him in the face that slammed him into another wall. She landed lightly on her feet.

"Arggg. Who are you?" The monster asked. It was becoming afraid.

"Someone you shouldn't have made angry."

The monster attacked Sakura with all its might. Sharp pointy sticks molded from his body and they thrust toward Sakura. A flame lite in Sakura's palm. She surrounded herself with the flame and as the monster's attack came, the flame cling onto it and found their way back to the monster. Sakura added more flame and the monster soon burned.

'Flame.' The fire in Sakura's palm disappeared and she turned toward his direction. Before darkness overtakes him again, he sees Sakura walked toward him as the monster and room burned in the background.

~N~N~

No! Stop it! Please! Subaru cried and begged but the man wouldn t stop. He doesn t want this. It was painful. It hurts. Sakura! Help! He wanted to see her. He wanted her to come save him. To take him away from this. To make him forget. But no one had answered his call for help before and no one will. He was an abandoned child. No one cared for him. This is punishment? For a crime he committed? For being born? For being a burden. Would it be better if he was not longer here?

Subaru! Subaru jolted awake with tears at brimming in the corner of his eyes. Someone called out to him but who was it? The ceiling. Its unfamiliar. He s neither in his room at Butterfly nor is he in the hospital. Subaru sat up on the bed. His body ached in pain. Most of his body was covered in bandages. The only part that isn t cover in bandages is his face. The man didn t scar his face because he said it was beautiful. How cruel.

As Subaru hugged his body, the memories of that event came flowing back. Everything actions, everything that man did to him is imprinted in his mind. He can t drive it away like the other memories. Shouldn t he be used to it by now? Considering his whole life, he has been an escort. But this hurt. It was scary. Tears fell like waterfall from his eyes.

Subaru stood from the bed and ignoring the pains, he walked into the room s private bathroom.

~N~N~

Knock. Knock. Sakura knocked on the door. No answer. She figures Subaru is still unconscious. Opening the door, Sakura walked into the room. She was surprised to find that no one was on the bed. A sound attracted her attention to the bathroom.

Sakura had just wake up from a nap. Her own body was covered in bandages as well from her fight. There were only one or two deep wounds that could actually be considered life threatening and the rest were just little cuts.

She walked to the bathroom and put her ear up against the wall. Before she could hear anything, she accidentally push against the door and it creek opened. Something touched her foot. It was water. On the bathroom floor is a thin layer of water. Subaru? Are you here? Sakura called out as she walks into the bathroom.  
The bathroom itself was pretty big. It has a big open space in the middle and shelves along the sides of the walls. In the open space are a bathtub and a standing shower with curtains.

There was someone on the floor. Subaru? Sakura s voice made him look up. Tears were streaming down his face. His whole body completely wet. In his hand a scrub. His blood mixed with the water going down the drain. His bandages hang loosely around his body. At the sight, Sakura s eyes opened in horror.

It won t come off. The feeling won t go away. His touch. His smell. Its all over me. I can t stand it. I want him out of me! Subaru began scrubbed his arm, his body. The surface of the scrub and the force of Subaru s movements loosened the bandages and reopen his wounds.

Subaru! What are you doing? Sakura rushed toward to his side. Subaru! Stop this! Sakura pushed his hand away. She got in between the scrub and Subaru s body.

Let go. Leave me alone. Don t touch me. I need to wash everything away! Subaru could barely see through his tears.

Stop. Haven t you been hurt enough? Don t hurt yourself anymore. Sakura grabbed onto his arm with all her might. She hugged it so it would be it would be her whole weight that he s trying to pull on. Subaru continued to struggle to free his arm until he notice tear drops. Sakura was crying. Don t hurt yourself anymore. Sakura begged him through her tears.

Subaru s body went limped and he dropped the scrub. Why are you doing this? Why are you helping someone like me? Someone from such a wretched and degrading occupation.

Sakura looked up at him. Because you were calling for help. Her answer surprised him. I heard you calling for help. I heard you call my name.

That s right. Subaru whispered. The whole time I was calling for help, I was calling your name. I wanted so desperate for you to come. I wanted to be in the same room as you again. I wanted you to save me.

At Subaru s words, Sakura began to tear up again. I m sorry. Sorry. I didn t come sooner. I couldn t save you. I wasn t able to protect you when you needed me. I m sorry.

Subaru entwined his fingers in hers. No. Sakura hear the movement as the water shift. You came. I remembered now. He refers back to the few moments he was conscious; when Sakura appeared, the monster, the fighting, the fire, the white kimono and red bow. I remembered. You came. You protected me. You were hurt because you were protecting me. Subaru leaned forward and kiss Sakura s injured hand.

But I should have come sooner. I wasn t able to prevent you from getting hurt to begin with!

I ve been hurt my whole life. Every clients and every times I work: I was hurt. I just didn t realize until now that I ve been hurting all along. When I first started, in my mind I would call for help. A part of me wished that someone would come save me but no one did. And eventually, I stopped calling. I locked the voice away but it was still calling for help. You heard it even when I couldn t and you answered. He laid his head on her lap. His hand still gripping hers. It hurts right now but I ll get over it. So please, stay like this for while. I ll stop crying soon. His tears began to flow again

I ll stay here for as long as you want me to. You don t need to set a time to stop crying." Sakura stroke Subaru's hair. The two remain in the flooded room until time and the rest of the world became irrelevant.

~N~N~

In the darkness of his room, Subaru kept turning and shifting in his bed. Every times he close his eyes, the events would reenact itself behind his eye lids. The feeling, the touch, the pain, would all return. Unable to take it anymore, Subaru sat up and got off the bed. It was cold so he pull a light blanket around himself.

He left his room and stood out in front of Sakura's room. D j vu. He touched the door, wanting to but won't open the door. Sakura is probably already asleep, he doesn't want to wake her.

"Who's there?" A voice from inside asked. Then, the doors suddenly swing open and a gust of wind made Subaru shielded his eyes. When he was able to unshielded his eyes, Subaru sees Sakura floating in the middle of her room, her hand extended toward the door.

That's right. Demons exist. Monster exists. And Sakura is the one that stop them from hurting people. Just like that man.

"Subaru. You're no asleep yet?" Sakura landed on the ground.

Subaru shook his head. "Uhh. Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

"No. Its ok. You're not bothering me. Come in." Subaru did. "I'll be right back." Sakura went to change into her pajama and came back into the room from her closet. Sakura have an unsuspectingly huge closet. It s a completely different room by itself filled with thousand of outfits. "You can't sleep Subaru?" Sakura asked as she let herself fall onto the bed.

Subaru sat on the bed across from her. He quietly shook his head, indicating that he couldn't fall asleep. "OK. We'll do something until you can fall asleep. What do you want to do?"

"Uhh. I don't know."

Sakura put on a thinking face. She clapped her hands together once she thought of something. "Do you want to meet the cards? The Sakura Cards. They help me fight against demons and all."

Subaru nodded. Sakura went through the drawl next to her bed and got out a pink book. It looked old style and heavy. Both Sakura and Subaru scooted to the middle of the bed. Sakura showed Subaru her book and the cards inside.

"This is Create. Anything you write it in this book will become reality. But only at night though. This is Power and even though she look cute, her physical strength is very strong " Sakura continued talking well into the night. Then before they know it, they had fallen asleep, side by side, in Sakura's bed.

~N~N~

"Subaru. Dinner." Sakura pushed the door opened with her back because her hands was busy carrying a large tray.

"You should have told me to come help." Subaru said as he rush to Sakura. He attempted to take the tray from Sakura but she wouldn't let him.

"You're not strong enough yet. You'll drop it." Sakura lectured. Subaru seems to be pouting. "Are you pouting?"

"N...no." He avoided her eyes. Sakura giggled. "You're hurt too. I'll help you support it." Both of them carry the tray to the bed and set it down. When they set it down, Subaru noticed that his hands was touching Sakura's and he couldn't help but feel his face getting warm.

"Are you sick Subaru?" Sakura lifted her hair up with one of her hand and use the other one to lift his hair. Before Subaru knew it, Sakura's forehead was touching his. "Your temperature seems fine."

Subaru completely froze until Sakura retreat back. "Wh...why did you do that?"

"Your face is red. I thought you might be getting a cold." Sakura started eating.

"Don't worry. I'm not." Subaru started eating as well. Then he noticed something. "Sakura. There's a lot of food here."

"I m expecting you to eat most of it." She said bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because you're too skinny. You're skinnier than me. You're taller than me as well." Sakura was making this personal. Subaru begins to think that Sakura is trying to make him fatter just so she can feel better about herself.

Subaru dreaded the topic he is about to bring up. "Sakura. Uhhh about." He really didn't know or want to bring this up but there's no avoiding. "I guess its about time for me to return to Butterfly soon. My wounds "

"Do you want to go back?" Sakura asked.

Subaru didn't know how to answer. Of course he doesn t want to go back but he doesn't want to become a burden to Sakura either. Butterfly was all he had known his whole life. Since he was abandoned and taken in by the Madame. How can he just leave when he owed her everything? What would he do in the outside world? This is scary. Without realizing it, he was shaking from fear.

"Subaru." He looked up and was surprised to find Sakura pinching his cheeks.

"Owww." Subaru began to tear up.

"Decide what you want to do on your own. You can think about how it will affects others but in the end, the best thing you can do is do what your heart tells you to. If you don't follow heart and do what is the most convenient for others then you will only find unhappiness and dissatisfaction. That, then, will trouble everyone including you. Got it?" Subaru nodded and Sakura let go of his cheeks. She picked up the tray, which was pretty much empty, and left the room. "Mamma said since its your life, you have to decide on your own."

Subaru was left on the bed, alone with his thoughts. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the phone. As he dial the numbers, it connected him to the other line. "Hello. Its Subaru. I would like to speak to the Madame please." He whispered into the phone.

~N~N~

After returning the tray to the kitchen, Sakura returned to her. She went out to the balcony and took a sit on the rail. The wind felt good in her hair and skin.

"Sakura." Subaru called from behind her.

"Subaru." Sakura turned around and gave him her brightest smile. She held out her hand to him. "Come out. The wind feels really good." He took her hand and walked outside. He looked over the ceiling and shuttered at the how far away the ground is. He grabbed onto Sakura with both his hands. "Are you scare of height Subaru?"

"Uh huh." He closed his eyes and lay his head on her shoulder.

Sakura giggled. Subaru wasn't too happy about her teasing him. "Don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall."

"Is it " Sakura's ear peaked up. "Is it alright if I stay with Sakura? Here. In this house? I've already talk to the owner at Butterfly. She its fine for me to quit the job and leave." Subaru's heart raced nonstop. He is deadly afraid that she will say no.

"I would love it if Subaru stay here with me." Sakura answered in her unique cheerful way.

Hearing her answer, Subaru looked up and his face lite up brighter than it had ever. "Thank you." he hugged Sakura and threw her off balance.

"Waaa. Subaru. Be careful. I'm gonna fall." Sakura yelled.

"I'll catch you if you fall Sakura." Subaru said cheerfully.

"How can you catch me when you're afraid of height?" With her free hand, she lightly hit Subaru on the head.

"I'm not scare of anything when Sakura is around." That night, Subaru smiled until his heart's content.


	2. Chapter 2

Subaru stood in his dark room, not bothering to turn on the light. Tears stream down his face. Why won't they stop? He keeps wiping them away but they won't stop falling. And the thoughts, those words, won't stop running through his mind. "'Dirty! Used! Disgusting!"' Subaru grips his head with his hand, wanting desperately to rid the thoughts running through his mind. "'Filthy!"' The things that his clients did to him when he was still working at Butterfly. "'Stained!"' Is that how Sakura think of him? All those things? Is that why she won't touch him? Its not fair. That the only one he actually wants touching him won't. Won't because he's disgusting. Someone like him has no right to be with someone like Sakura. What a fool. To think he could actually escape. "Subaru. Are you here?" The door to his room open and Sakura peaked inside. Even in the darkness, she could make out his standing figure and she ran to him. "Subaru." Hearing Sakura come closer, Subaru turn to meet her. She has her hand reach but when he turned around, she hesitated. She stop in front of him and didn't touch him. So that's what she thinks of him. The realization breaks his heart. "What's wrong Subaru?" Sakura asked but still keeping her distance. Why is he crying? Why is he so sad? She wants to comfort him but how? He's so fragile. What if a gentle touch is too strong of a touch?  
Sakura inch closer to him and Subaru step back from her advance. He's afraid. Subaru is afraid of her. Sakura retract her hand. Who could blame him? Her power, what she's capable of, is a very scary thing after all. "You can tell me you know. The reason why you're sad." Sakura said to him.  
"I will leave." Subaru said quietly.  
Sakura was shocked. "Why?"  
"I've stayed here for too long. I don't want to intrude anymore." Subaru begins to walk past Sakura. "I'll clear out."  
"Wait." Sakura grabs his hand as he pass by. "You're not intruding." "Don't." Subaru jerk his hand out of Sakura's hold. His movement surprised her and she let go. "You already saved me. You don't have to force yourself to let me stay. You don't have to be near someone like me anymore." He holds onto his own wrist, tears falling non-stop.  
"What do you mean someone like you?" He doesn't want to talk about it but he has to accept it now. "Someone for hired. Someone who was used and defiled. Someone as dirty and disgusting as me. "Subaru! Don't talk about yourself like that. You are not dirty or disgusting. You are not any of those thing." Sakura was yelling now.  
"Liar." Subaru covers his face to hide his ugly state. "You always look so uneasy when you're around me. You find it shameful to be around someone like me. You don't want me to touch you. You don't let me touch you. You're disgusted by who I was and what I allowed them to do to me." Lost in his own world, Subaru was unable to react when Sakura grabbed him and threw him on the bed. She pins his wrist above his head and captures his lips with dominating force. The position. The kiss. The forcefulness. They all remind Subaru of the clients that forced themselves on him. He pleaded with them to stop but they didn't. Sakura's hand trail up underneath his shirt, touching his bare skin. Her lips move to attack Subaru's neck.  
He cried. He pleaded. But they had their way with him and simply throw him away afterward. Subaru, in shock, didn't try to fight her off. Even if he try, he would not succeed. "No." He pleaded in a desperate voice. "Please don't be that kind of person." He won't survive it if Sakura becomes one of those people who just use him and then throw him away. "Please don't."  
Sakura stopped. She removed her hand from underneath his shirt and release her grip on his wrists. "Ok." Sakura got off of him and sit down next to him on the bed. "I stopped. I am not one of those people who hurt you." Subaru just looked at her. Speechless. No one has stop before. None of them heard his cries. Even when they did, it simply made them want to hurt him even more. "Its very hard to watch you flinch when I barely even brush you, let alone touch you. You still have nightmare. You're still afraid. Afraid that I'll turn out to be one of them, who had their way with you and threw you away. Its scary touching you. I'm afraid I'll break you. Especially with my power, I'm afraid I'll hurt you even more than you already are hurt. But whatever it may be, I would never hurt you on purpose. I am not like those who hurt you." She emphasized the last part to make sure he understands. Subaru didn't know what to say. She has these fears all along. It wasn't because he was dirty that she didn't touch him. She doesn't think that of him. She was just scare of hurting him. All this time, she was just thinking about him. "I m sorry." Subaru covers his face with his hand again. Ashamed to face Sakura. "I m sorry. All this time, I've been so self-centered. I compared you to them. I'm so sorry." Sakura leans in and removes his hand from his face. Holding onto his hand above his head but not with the same force as before.  
"Sorry." Subaru says again. Sakura couldn't hold back a small chuckle. So cute. So adorable. Even with a tear stained face. She can see why they wanted to make him cry: his tears full face is very beautiful. But what those people didn't realize was how much more beautiful Subaru's other expressions than the crying one. "Apology accepted." she wipes the tears from his cheek. "Now stop crying." "Your power. They're not scary. I know you won't use them to hurt me." A blush appeared on his cheeks and he became timid. "So its ok." "Ok?" She knew what he meant but she wants him to say it aloud. The blush becomes deeper. Sakura can tell even in the dark. "Its its ok for you to touch me. I won't break that easily." His timid look makes her want to pounce on him. "Are you sure Subaru? " Sakura leaned in. "Absolutely sure?" Something in Sakura changed. Subaru can hear it in her voice, a lot more mischievous and much more like a purr than before. "If you give me permission to touch you, then you can't take it back. Ever. Ever." The sternness in her voice brought a smile to his face. "Then I'm sure. Its ok for you to touch me." Subaru could barely finish his sentence when Sakura touch her lips to his. Not forceful like before but one he has never experienced before. A gentle, so sweet and loving kiss. 


End file.
